EdenMUSH
Website: http://edenmush.wiki-site.com/ Telnet: eden.isunlimited.net 4510 EdenMUSH is a social roleplaying mush set in a cyberpunk near-future similar to the world envisioned in William Gibson's Sprawl trilogy. The majority of EdenMUSH is not centered around life on Earth however, but instead on the lives of those living and vacationing in the space habitat known as New Eden. With EdenMUSH it is hoped that the players are offered an interesting and exciting roleplaying environment, while still leaving room for expansion and growth based upon the ideas of the player's themselves. Cyberpunk Cyberpunk is a genre of science fiction focused primarily on the lives of people living in high-technology near-future societies. Perhaps the most well known author associated with cyberpunk is novelist William Gibson, who has been called the father of the cyberpunk. Gibson's first novel Neuromancer and the subsequent follow-ups that constitute the Sprawl Trilogy are considered by many to be the foundation for the entire genre. More recently the genre has seen an increase in popularity due to works such as Masamune Shirow's Ghost in the Shell and the Wachowski brother's trilogy of Matrix films. New Eden New Eden is a massive space station, owned and operated by Am-Dex Corp and currently in orbit in the Earth-Moon L5 point. Originally intended as a proof of concept and technological testbed for larger and more complex habitats Eden was soon converted into an exotic vacation destination for those rich enough to afford it. In recent years however the resort has fallen out of vogue and efforts are being made to cater to those of a more moderate income. This shift has met with some success, due mostly to the continuing reduction in the overall cost of space travel. Structure and Design New Eden is based upon a design first proposed in 1929 by Dr. John Desmond Bernal who original described a station consisting of hollow spherical shell 16 km in diameter, with a target population of 20,000 to 30,000 people. Later revisions were proposed by Dr. Gerard Kitchen O'Neill during a series of studies held at Stanford University in 1975 and 1976. From these early starting designs a final proof of concept design was decided upon by Am-Dex Corp engineers. New Eden's modified Bernal sphere type station called for a hollow sphere 223m in radius, giving it an internal area of 630,210 square meters. Enough space to support as many as 9,000 - 10,000 residents. To generate an artificial gravity the station is spun along it's central axis at 2rpm, generating a full 1g along the habitat's 'equator' and progressively weaker pull as one moves in the direction of the station's poles. The resulting internal landscape can referred to as a sort of valley, with the terrain running along the equator being generally low lying and flat, and the terrain sloping steeply upwards at the poles, however due to the lower gravity one actually finds their progress easier the steeper the terrain becomes. Power and Life Support The habitat relies primarily on the sun as a means of power generation, as well as a key ingredient in its life support functions. An array of solar photovoltaic cells are employed as a means to generate electricity for the stations myriad of uses. Additionally a complex series of mirrors is employed to channel natural sunlight within the habitat itself, the result being the stations distinctive miniature internal sun. This coupled with an extensive agricultural operation serves to generate a breathable atmosphere for the station's residents, along with a substantial amount of food. Despite the food generated by the habitat itself however it still receives frequent shipments of earth manufactured commodities. Eden and Law Due to its position in space New Eden is completely out of the jurisdiction of any earth bound governmental body or agency. The laws and their enforcement are wholly those of Am-Dex Corp and are enforced by their own internal corporate police. It is due to this fact that a large number of corporate organizations have sought to station themselves within New Eden, in order to engage in business otherwise illegal, heavily-controlled, or prohibitively expensive to conduct on Earth. Among these lines of business are such fields as cloning, genetic engineering, illicit narcotics, organ trafficking, money laundering, arms trafficking, smuggling and corporate espionage among others. Man Machine Interface A man machine interface (MMI), sometimes referred to as a brain-computer interface, direct neural interface or a brain-machine interface is a direct communications pathway between a human brain and an external mechanical device. Early interfaces were composed of bulky headsets and computer hardware. Over time however these units have shrunk in size and complexity, most external units now no more than slim headbands or collars giving their wearers direct and discreet access to the Net. Recent technological advances have seen a trend towards implanting cyberware directly into the human body, obsoleting the need for MMI Units altogether. Specialized Units While a basic MMI Unit is sufficient for basic communications and data retrieval processes, they do not contain the necessary power for more data intensive tasks. To this end a fair number of specialized units can be employed to extend to abilities of a standard communications MMI. These units range from mass produced and cheap store-bought models, to expensive custom built units, powerful and utilitarian military models and even experimental and possibly dangerous devises fresh out of research and development. Most infamous of these is the cyberdeck or deck, a device that allows its user to enter the simulated reality of cyberspace in order to more effectively manipulate data and communicate with others. While the vast majority of those using decks are hobbyists, enthusiasts or business people far more talked about are the various hackers and crackers whom for a variety of reasons utilize their skill within cyberspace to manipulate, steal, modify, or destroy various items of data, often at the behest of a paying customer or corporate entity. On the more mundane end of the spectrum lies the standardized simstim unit. A portmanteau of simulated stimulation, simstim is a technology much akin to television when compared to the cyberdeck. At its basis the unit is intended to entertain, whereby a person's brain and nervous system is stimulated to simulate the full sensory experience of another person. Often this takes the form of recorded soap-opera type programs revolving around the lives of specific simstim Idols. Category:MU* Promotional Pages category:List of MU*s category:Cyberpunk category:Science Fiction